I Will Always love You
by Amphy and Alex
Summary: Dulces memorias que me llevare, aunque con un sabor agridulce también me iré, te deseo lo mejor pero sobre todo te deseo amor, porque aunque ya no me ames yo siempre te amare.


**Disclamer: **Pokemon no me pertenece, además esto es sin fines de lucro.

Advertencias: AU, OoC y Amor

Pareja: MangaQuest.

Dedicatoria: Feliz Año nuevo Rex, espero que te guste la razón de mis golpes contra el teclado…

…

**I will Always Love You**

…

_And I wish to you, joy and happiness, but above all this I wish you love…_

…

Simplemente estaba harta, esto ya no era lo que antes fue, como pudo ser tan idiota, ella no era así, esa frase de que el amor te hace un idiota era tan cierta, volvió a ver las fotos que le habían llegado, eran fotos de su esposo estando en una fiesta besándose con varias chicas, ella sabía que esto podía pasar, ella quería patearlo desde su casa hasta a Kalos pero sabía que algo se lo impedía, por más idiota que fuera, ella quería oírlo de la boca de Gold, simplemente no podía sacar conclusiones apresuradas, se relajó un poco, solo era cuestión de esperar un poco ya llegaría, sabía que Gold llegaría antes de las siete, podrían aclarar las cosas, eso esperaba.

…

Ya no sabía que sentir en estos momentos, ya era medianoche, el maldito idiota no había aparecido, se sentía una idiota era más que obvio donde podía estar, con las chicas de la foto, intento quitarse esa imagen mental pero simplemente no pudo, cruzo la habitación donde estaba, pero antes de salir de ella, se vio en un espejo, que rayos le pasaba, como podía ser tan patética, desde cuando había sido degradada a esto una simple ama de casa, ella no era así, volvió a verse en ese espejo y se dio cuenta de que ella no debía estar así, si Gold la engañaba, que bien por el idiota ojala lo gozara porque ella no estaría más para él, decidió que lo mejor sería irse, y reencontrarse a ella una vez más.

Fue a su habitación a hacer una maleta, se llevaría solo lo esencial, ropa, artículos personales, pero sobretodo quería llevarse los buenos recuerdos de aquella casa donde poco a poco su vida se acabó, pero no quería pensar en eso, quería llevarse hermosos recuerdos, como el día que se casaron, las risas, las miradas cómplices, todo aquello, se iba con un sabor agridulce en la boca, pero sabía que era lo mejor, porque si volvía a ver a Gold volvería a estar donde estaba como una mujer sumisa, donde había quedado toda su confianza, todo lo que ella era, sabía que si miraba a Gold de nuevo él terminaría muy mal parado, pensó que lo mejor era desearle felicidad en su vida, porque aun después de esto, ella siempre lo amaría sonrió mientras cruzaba el umbral de la puerta.

…

Gold había llegado a casa, vio la hora eran las tres de la mañana, sonrió como idiota ala recordar aquella fiesta, una de las mejores a las que había asistido en años, sabía que Crys estaría molesta, pero él sabía que no duraría mucho, llego a su habitación, había un poco de desorden pero lo más interesante, no había nadie, Gold se encogió de hombros Crys posiblemente estaba en el baño, así que como pudo se sacó los zapatos, y se acostó en la cama.

Despertó al sentir unos rayos entrando por la ventana y golpeando su rostro, no sabía qué hora era pero de seguro era tarde, se levantó como pudo de la cama, eso era lo único malo de las borracheras, la resaca matutina, solo esperaba que Crys no le diera una monumental regañina, camino lentamente por el pasillo, bostezo, antes de llevar al comedor, no había nadie, eso era extraño, pero vio una nota en la mesa, la cogió para ver que decía, reconoció la letra de Crys, pulcra y cursiva, empezó a leer lo que decía esta "Nota".

_Para cuando tu estés leyendo esto Gold, yo ya no estaré en la casa, lo siento pero ya no soy esa chica ingenua, me engañaste, todas aquellas noches que decías que te quedabas hasta tarde en el trabajo te las creía, todas aquellas veces que olías a perfume de otra mujer te creía tus excusas patéticas, todas aquellas veces que traías marcas sospechosas en el cuello me creí tus idioteces, sabes porque lo hacía porque te amaba Gold, pero ya no puedo, alguien me confirmo mis sospechas, simplemente esto ya no puede ser, por más amor que te tenga me voy, y por más que te quiera odiar no podre, porque te amo._

_Siempre te amare Gold, pero ya no puedo con esto, querido me voy ya solo llevare conmigo lo esencial así que notaras que todo lo que tú me has dado lo deje en el buro de nuestra habitación, te deseo felicidad, en tu vida pero sobre todas las cosas amor._

_Atte.: Crys._

Termino de leerla, no esto no podía ser, ella, no como, esto no era posible, vio las fotos que estaban anexadas a la nota con un clip, para darse cuenta que eran unas fotos de hace algunos meses, pero como pudo ser tan idiota había perdido a la única chica que había amado de verdad, a aquella que lo amaba incondicionalmente, esto no podía estar ocurriendo, se sentó, esta era demasiada información que procesar, el no entendía como pudo haber sido tan idiota.

…

Despertó bañado en sudor, vio el reloj, las siete de la mañana, como todos los días, siguió su rutina metódica, había pasado ya dos años desde que Crys se había ido de su vida, dos años desde que su vida había dado un giro, ya no era el mismo, extrañaba demasiado a Crys, cruzo el pasillo y algo lo hizo detenerse un reflejo, su reflejo en un espejo, lo vio, se veía diferente, como podía verse uno tan cansado tan viejo tan diferente, suspiro suavemente mientras bajaba las gradas, donde había quedado aquel chico alegre, suspiro definitivamente se fue con Crys, desearía verla por una última vez y decirle todo lo que sentía por ella.

Salió de la casa como era de costumbre, camino por aquella calle a la que estaba tan acostumbrado, para llegar a su trabajo, empezó con todo normal como siempre hasta que sintió su teléfono vibrar, curioso el nunca recibía mensajes a estas horas, se iba disponer a leerlo pero decidió que lo haría más tarde, simplemente no estaba de buen humor, hoy era noche vieja, sabía que habría fiesta pero desde que se fue Crys no había asistido a otra y ni hablar de estar con otras chicas.

…

Caía ya el atardecer, Gold se sentía tan cansado, tan estresado, tan diferente a lo que era, simplemente ya no restaba nada, solo esperar su destino, un cruel y oscuro destino, luego otra vez vibro su teléfono, quien lo estaba jodiendo, saco su teléfono, vio los mensajes que tenía y le sorprendió ver el mensaje.

_Gold ¿Me sigues amando?_

_Porque yo siempre lo he hecho._

_Atte.:_

_Crys_


End file.
